Advanceshipping - Lost and Found
by FuryOfArceus
Summary: Ash finally finds his crush but sees it disappear in front of him. Watch Ash and his quest to defeat his enemy and retrieve his crush from him. Advanceshipping and a bit Contestshipping.
1. Chapter 1

Hey ficcers, FuryOfArceus here. Well, you can call me by the name of Anand because that is my name. I am an Indian and I would be glad to PM all AshxMay, AshxDawn, Ash Serena and some other shipping. With my intro over, Let's move on with the fic.

Title-Advanceshipping - Lost and Found .

( Just to tell you guys - I hate DREW and any shipping related to him. )

CHAPTER 1

Ash was back to Pallet Town after winning his first league - The Sinnoh League. All thanks to Arceus, who allowed himself to recapture and become a part of Ash's team. Along with Arceus, even Dialga, Palkia and Giratina joined who luckily joined after the intermission when Tobias was just one pokemon down and Ash 3. The legendaries Dialga and Palkia took down Articuno, Entei, Latios, Heatran and Zoroark easily.

Arceus , even created a separate dimension for Ash- AK1702 for Ash and his Pokemon to heal, train, battle and allow his closest friends to visit ( of course in the supervision of either Arceus or Ash. ) Ash even created a separate section which showed his history and Dialga was made the supervisor of it ( Since he is the Lord of Time ). Each Pokemon was placed in a realm which was suitable to its type. So it was like an utopia for them.

All through Sinnoh, Ash was thinking of his best friend May. He enjoyed his journey through Hoenn more than that of Sinnoh because of May and it was evident that he had a crush on the brunette, however he successfully hid that fact thanks to his extreme density, which is more dense than the planet Earth if it were completely made of osmium and gold alloys.

One day , it so happened that all of Ash's friends had arrived at his home. Delia had invited them for a dinner at their residence. Brock, Misty, May, Max, Gary and Dawn and their pokemons were given a treat by Delia and Brock ( who assisted her in making Pokemon food ). On the table, instead of one scavenger, there were 2. May gave a tough competition to Ash when she was hungry and both of them managed to complete 8 plates in a record time of 4 mins. In the end, both banged the plates together and burped together earned both laughs and sweatdrops from the others. This embarrassed the two but bad habits seldom change .

For the night, it was decided that Misty and Dawn would get Delia ' s bedroom, Brock and Max the guest room. Gary was to return to the Oaks Ranch and May was to get Ash's room. Ash was to sleep on the floor which he reluctantly obliged. Before retiring for the night, Dawn made a statement which earned the duo tomato faces due to blushing and a chucke from the others.

"HAVE FUN YOU TWO. HOPE YOU ENJOY EACH OTHERS COMPANY. "

And that's it.

The beginning of the story will be similar to that of The Betrayed Hero By: FlagonDragons. You guys must read it if you are an Amourshipper.

I am going to update only if you R&R.

Till then, Peace Out.


	2. Chapter 2

FuryOfArceus here. Without much talk, here is the second chapter.

CHAPTER 2

Imagine yourself sleeping on the floor with temperature as low as - 40 degree Celsius. Even with the heaters in close proximity , you would feel like a freshly psking Robbins at the same temperature.

" BRRR. . " Said Ash.

" Ash, are you OK? You kind of feeling cold out there. Come up and sleep. " said May.

" It's OK May. I was remembering our journeys through Hoenn and as far as I recollect, it was one of my favourite journeys. Thanks to you May. Without you in Sinnoh, I was feeling lonely. When I was recollecting what was amiss, I realized that it was you and Max ' s support." said Ash.

May blushed slightly at the compliment." Thanks Ash. You are the best travelling partner I ever had with anyone - Even Drew could not cheer me up as you did."

Ash's face darkened a bit at the mention of Drew. "You travelled with Drew?"asked Ash slightly dejected.

"Yeah and he made an awful pair at the contests. As you know, the Johto contests were for couples. Dawn was busy in Unova and so, I had no other option but to go with Drew."said May.

Ash calmed down. It was unlikely but still evident that the Princess of Hoenn was having a crush on the green haired trainer.

" Hey May, since you have come here, I wanted to give you a surprise. Just close your eyes and wait for a second."said Ash.

May was curious . Ash was usually a boy who didn't give surprises. However, she obliged in the end and closed her eyes.

Ash, meanwhile went towards his jacket and took out a Net Ball with a letter M written on it. He kept it in her hand.

"Open the Pokeball May. "said Ash. As soon as the pokeball opened, the Seafaring Pokemon came out and give an Ursaring hug to May. May opened her eyes and was shocked to see her adopted child (or let's say Pokemon.) Manaphy.

"Momma, I missed you a lot. Thanks to Dada, I am seeing you again."said the Seafaring Pokemon.

" As your child May, take care of him **EVEN I MAY OR MAY NOT BE ALIVE.** "said Ash.

"Thanks Ash. You gave me the best surprise today. I will take care of Manaphy, no matter what happens."said May.

So the trio went to sleep with smiles on their faces.

In the jungle, 10 kms away from Pallet Town.

"Here I come May. Ketchum ' s face would be watchable at that time. Let's see if I get to her first or he does. Considering his density, I will get her the first. Nice. Really nice. He HEHE HEHE." A devilish laugh filled the forest which undoubtedly scared the wild Pokemon.

And cut. Watch out for the next one. YOU ALL ARE GONNA LOVE THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS - especially those who read stories on Ash betrayed. R&R

Peace out.


End file.
